Peridot!
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: What if Jasper and Lapis were part of the Crystal Gems? And soon to be...Peridot! (Tried to fit Peridot's character as well as I could)


**What if Jasper and Lapis were part of the gang? Also, soon to be...Peridot?!**

"Any two's?"

"Nope. Go fish."

"Hmph...FISHED MY WISH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Steven laid down his cards triumphantly, and Lapis groaned.

"I will NEVER get the hang of these human card games!" Lapis said, shaking her head.

Garnet walked in.

"Hey Garnet." They both said immediately.

"Steven, Lapis." Garnet stared at both of them. "We have a mission for you. In the Kindergarten. There's a gem there. Her name is Peridot, and we can't find her. We need your help, but since you're both learning, we thought you two could do it alone, as a lesson. Of course, you can always bail, any time you need to. There's no shame in bailing."

Steven and Lapis stood up.

"You can't count on us!" Steven said, and Lapis nodded.

In the Kindergarten...

Steven and Lapis walked around the Kindergarten, looking around.

Lapis shivered.

Steven glanced at her.

"Cold?" He asked.

"No...it's just, this place is creepy." Lapis said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Steven nodded, and they continued to walk forward.

Suddenly Lapis stopped.

"Lapis?" Steven asked, concerned.

"STEVEN!" Lapis screamed and pointed at something in front of him.

He whipped around and saw a giant ball of green light hurling towards him.

He quickly summoned his giant shield and the green ball bounced off and hit a boulder next to them.

"Who's there?" Steven asked loudly.

No answer.

Then,

"What are you doing here? Are you with those crystal clods?" A cold, cocky voice called out.

Steven looked around, but saw no one.

Something green landed in front of him, and he stared at the gem.

Peridot glared at him.

"Are you Peridot?" He asked.

Peridot rolled her eyes but didn't speak.

Steven stared at her forehead, where her gem was, and noticed it was cracked.

"You're gem is cracked." Steven said.

"I KNOW that, you idiot." Peridot hissed.

"I could fix that, if you wanted." Steven said.

"I don't need your help." Peridot said harshly, but she winced and held her forehead.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Steven said stubbornly, but Peridot cried out and fell to her knees.

"Ow! This stupid gem..." Peridot said tightly, holding her head up with her hand.

Steven and Lapis helped her up, and they began walking towards the portal.

Peridot kept protesting, but she was too weak to do anything.

They made it back to Steven's house, and set Peridot down on the couch.

Peridot soon fell unconscious...

"Is she awake?"

"I dunno. Her eyes are fluttering."

"Well, her gem is healed up. She SHOULD be ok."

"Shhh! Her eyes are open!"

"Wha..." Peridot mumbled, staring at Steven and Lapis.

Peridot sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"My house." Steven said cheerfully.

Peridot stared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly.

"Because we want to help you!" Steven answered.

Peridot stood up and took a deep breath.

"Steven." She said, nodding to him. "You..." She said, staring at Lapis.

"Lapis." She said, and Peridot nodded.

"Lapis. I was being...stupid. And that's hard for me to say, since I have a big...personality." Peridot said carefully. "But you saved me. I would've died. So, thank you, Steven. Thank you, Lapis."

Steven clapped, and Lapis joined, laughing.

Peridot smiled a bit, but then looked scared as Steven raced towards her.

He hugged her, and her eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Welcome aboard!" Steven chirped.

Lapis covered her giggles with her hands.

"Alright, let's play Monopoly!" Steven cheered. "I'll be the race car, you guys choose now."

"DIBS ON THE TINY DOG! YEE BOI!" Amethyst hollered, holding up the little dog.

"Well, I suppose I'll take the thimble." Pearl said.

Jasper stared at the iron in her hand, and Peridot examined her tiny ship.

"Well, seeing how the objective of this "game" seems to be advancing forward, this ship seems to be the obvious choice." Peridot said carefully.

Garnet held up the tiny hat.

"I will be this tiny hat." She said solemnly, placing it on her head.

"What do YOU want to be, Lapis?" Steven asked.

Lapis pointed at the jail spot.

"Lapis, that's not a game character."

"I want to be this guy." She insisted.

Further into the game...

"Jasper, you have to go to jail." Steven said.

"Why?!"

"Because that's what the card told you to do. Please don't cheat."

Jasper clenched her fist.

"Yeah, well, this GAME cheats!" She growled.

Garnet turned to her.

"No, Jasper, the only thing here that cheats..." Garnet dramatically pointed a finger at her. "Is YOU."

Amethyst grinned evilly at Jasper.

"Jasper, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and go to jail already! I gotta get my game on!"

"Tch. Fine, whatever." Jasper said, moving to place her iron on the jail spot.

Suddenly Lapis snatched it from her hand.

"Hey!" Jasper shouted, staring at Lapis. "Give it..."

Jasper suddenly looked confused.

"...Back?"

Lapis had a police hat on, and she was holding the clothes iron in her hand.

She dropped it on the jail spot.

She stared at Jasper hauntingly.

"Welcome to jail, prisoner." She said quietly.

Everyone stared at her, poker-faced.

It was far in the game, and Garnet and Amethyst were out.

Garnet and Amethyst went to go get donuts, and Jasper had announced that it was getting serious.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rolled the dice.

She landed on Pearl's boardwalk.

"Yes! You don't have enough money to pay, you lose, Jasper." Pearl said triumphantly.

Jasper stared at her, then calmly wrapped a giant hand around her torso and lifted her up.

Pearl made a noise in between a scream and a squeal, then kicked her legs around, trying to free herself.

"What should I do with her?" Jasper asked the group.

Steven and Peridot stared.

"Throw her into the sea!" Lapis suggested.

Pearl shook her head wildly.

"NO! Don't throw her into the sea!" She protested.

Jasper shook her head as well, but then grinned evilly at Pearl.

Pearl narrowed her eyes at her.

"If you're about to do what I think you're gonna do-NOHO JAHAHAHASPEHEHR PLEHEHEHASE!" Jasper started wiggling her huge fingers and Pearl collapsed into laughter.

Steven grinned nervously, and Peridot continued to stare blankly.

Jasper kept up the tickling for a few more minutes, then stopped and set her down.

"You...You...I WILL get you for that..." Pearl gasped, clutching her stomach.

Jasper sat back, apparently satisfied with herself.

"Peridot...It's you're turn..." Pearl cleared her throat and sat up.

Peridot continued to stare, but picked up the dice and rolled it.

"I still think you should've thrown her into the sea." Lapis mumbled.

"So, Peridot, what do you think of our little rag-tag group?" Steven asked cheerfully.

Peridot looked around and saw Garnet staring at Amethyst, who was noisily eating a donut, while Pearl watched in disgust and Jasper and Lapis laughed.

Peridot smiled uncertainly.

"I think I like it."

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've just had no ideas! But then I went on Pinterest...XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see ya next time!**


End file.
